1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telephone network interface devices, and in particular, relates to a retrofit telephone interface apparatus suitable for connection between the premise wiring of a subscriber loop of a telephone transmission system at the junction where it connects to the telephone company owned portion of the subscriber loop and is adapted to cooperate with and convert existing station overvoltage protector installations.
2. Discussion of the Relevant Art
An individual homeowner at present may purchase and install his or her own telephone equipment and related appliances. The homeowner is responsible for the proper operation of the equipment that he has installed. The telephone company may not own the equipment in a subscriber,s home and therefore will be responsible only for proper service up to the juncture between the telephone lines and the homeowner's premises. Thus, it is necessary to provide a telephone interface apparatus which is capable of readily disconnecting the homeowner's wiring, installed in the premises, from the telephone company,s transmission lines so that when trouble occurs, it could readily be isolated to the telephone company's line or the homeowner's house wiring. If a homeowner experiences a problem with his telephone service it is first necessary for him to determine if it is the telephone company,s fault and repairs are needed on their lines or equipment or if the wiring or equipment the homeowner installed requires repairs. Many devices are now available that provide the function of readily disconnecting the home wiring from the telephone company owned portion of the subscriber loop. Typical of these apparatuses is U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,008 issued to T. A. Dellinger et al on Dec. 11, 1984; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 287,583 issued to T. J. Smith, et al on Jan. 6, 1987, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,514 issued to Smith on Nov. 25, 1986.
These devices although providing the necessary function of severing the telephone company owned portion of the subscriber loop from the homeowner's portion of the subscriber loop are either inconvenient or capable of handling only a single loop. The instant invention provides a simple convenient means to provide a similar function for two telephone lines while utilizing existing station overvoltage protector installations. The shortcomings of the prior art are overcome and isolation between the components, terminals and circuitry, which is maintained by the telephone company is readily separated from and made nonaccessible to the subscribing homeowner. Yet, access to the terminals to which the subscriber must connect his equipment is made readily available and is protected by a non-evasive covering so that it is protected from the elements.